This invention relates generally to drain closures, and more particularly to a simple, effective, and low-cost drain closure incorporating a stopper that has selectable open, as well as closed, positions relative to a closure body.
While drain closures are well known, there is continuing need for simple, effective and low-cost closures, also characterized by reliability and long life. They should also be capable of easy disassembly, as for replacement of stopper structure which may incorporate an elastomer seal.